


Another Story

by jinhuazhong



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinhuazhong/pseuds/jinhuazhong
Summary: If Steve never met  Dr. Erskine, Howard was an ordinary scientist, Hydra did not have weapons of high-technology, and Bucky came back home right after the war.





	Another Story

那是1945年。大街小巷的人们都在喊“我们胜利了”，到处都是刚归来的士兵，举着星条旗的孩子们在人群里奔跑，小酒馆里从早到晚都充满了喝的醉醺醺的人。  
James Barns 中尉敲响门的时候Steve还在睡觉，那大概是早上五点钟——他们的运兵船三点钟就到了港口，有位上了年纪的好心的先生开车把Bucky送到Steve家附近。然后Bucky就冲上楼并开始狂躁的敲门。  
期间隔壁一位中年男人开门出来看了一次，但当他看到Bucky的军装时，他就敬了个礼并且喊，“士兵，祝你好运。”  
Buky想他肯定认为自己是来找女朋友的，不过找Steve也不差。  
Steve正在做梦，他梦见Bucky从欧洲回来了，戴着亮闪闪的勋章，却断了一条腿，他站在Steve门口，敲敲他的门说，Steve，我回来了，我成了个英雄。  
然后他就被狂躁的敲门声惊醒了。  
Steve爬起来打开门，Bucky就站在门口，没有亮闪闪的勋章，但是好好的，完完整整。Steve觉得自己的眼泪快流出来了，为了掩饰这点他直接扑过去抱住Bucky，他猜自己可能还在做梦，不过这样的梦似乎也不错。  
Bucky用脚带上门，然后把Steve从他怀里拎出来，飞快的亲了上去。  
Steve尝起来像冰淇淋，Bucky想。  
而Steve，可怜的Steve，他完全被吓呆了，但是至少他没有抬起腿给正亲着他的高个士兵来一下，这是个好兆头。  
这是Bucky在四年中除了打仗以外想的最多的一件事。他曾经有一次差点在飞驰的火车上被踢出去，还好他抓住了门把手，他脚下是看不清颜色的山丘，风像刀子一样从他脸颊边划过去，他的脑子里几乎一片空白，但是仍然紧紧抓住把手，直到他的队友把他拖上来。  
在他的脚重新落地的瞬间，Bucky只想了一件事，感谢上帝，我还能再见到Steve。  
他慢慢松开Steve的嘴，而后者正红着脸并气喘嘘嘘的看着他。他重新把金发的小个子搂进怀里——高度仍然和四年前一样合适，然后他说，“Steve，现在你是我唯一的财产了。”  
Steve沉默了几秒钟，然后他慢慢伸出手，搂在了Bucky的腰上。  
Bucky在之后的几年都没有说出什么有突破性意义的话，但他整个人直接搬进了Steve的公寓——他自己的公寓几年前就退租了，而他仅有的一点财产也在入伍前全部送给Steve。此外，鉴于他从八岁起就一直在Steve家打转，所以他对现在的生活其实非常习惯。

事实上，在Bucky走后不久，Steve在长岛的一家小画廊找到了工作——他仍然没能应征入伍，但他总得生活。他负责画作的维护和其他的一些杂事，而当他有得意的画作的时候，也会挂在画廊里出售。  
Steve很快遇到了他画作的第一个买家，那是个留着整齐的小胡子的年轻男人，Bucky在部队开拔头一晚曾经带Steve去看过他的博览会，那有一辆会飞的汽车。  
他对Steve的一幅画很有兴趣，那是幅描述古希腊战场的作品，画面的中心是一架由两匹长着翅膀的马拖着的没有轮子的战车，Steve对那幅画不算满意，但画廊的老板觉得很有趣因而坚持要挂出来。  
留着小胡子的男人盯着那幅画的时候画廊的老板走了过去，简短的谈话之后，老板叫Steve过来。  
小胡子对他伸出手，“非常荣幸，我是Howard Stark，。”  
Steve也伸出手，“Steve Rogers，同样荣幸，我曾经在博览会上见过你的那辆会飞的汽车。”  
Howard咧开嘴笑了，然后他说，“我喜欢这幅画，我想我得把它买下来，挂在我那辆汽车的旁边作为说明。”  
他给了一个很不错的价格，足够Steve一段时间内衣食无忧。这对一个才出道不久的年轻画家来说真是相当不容易，而且对一个年纪轻轻就像他这么成功的商人来说，Howard Stark的谦逊亲切也是相当的少见。  
之后Howard偶尔会来画廊，在他们比较熟悉以后，Howard还曾经邀请过Steve去喝一杯，但是被Steve拒绝了，他的酒量不太好，而Bucky又不在这，没有人在他喝醉了以后把他弄回去。  
Bucky回来的当天，Steve照常去画廊，而Bucky留在他的公寓睡觉。他奔波了很久，归心似箭，一直没法睡安稳，而当他想要耍赖拉住Steve跟他一起躺在那张小床上的时候，他几乎在十秒钟之内就睡着了。  
傍晚的时候Howard Stark出现了，并且再次邀请Steve去喝一杯。Steve摇摇头，并且说，“今天恐怕不行，Bucky回来了，如果我不带着晚饭回去叫醒他，他肯定在那睡到饿醒为止。”  
Howard的脸上出现了非常微妙的表情，他问，“Bucky？你那个去参军的好朋友？”  
Steve点点头。  
Howard又露出了他一贯的散漫的微笑，他说，“那么下次吧，希望下次你是自由的。”

 

但事实上Steve总是没有时间。  
他存了点积蓄，而Bucky拿到了一笔抚恤金，他们俩打算用这点钱在布鲁克林开个小咖啡馆。Bucky几乎每天从早到晚都在忙这事，Steve的空闲时间也都花在了这上面，这导致他不得不一而再的拒绝Howard的邀请。

直到一个忽然下起大雨的下午，Howard Stark开着车非常沮丧的出现。  
Steve想Howard的情绪低落可能连老板都察觉到了，因为他告诉Steve下雨天不大可能有客人，他可以花点时间去安慰一下Stark先生。  
这个时间的酒馆几乎没有人，睡得迷迷糊糊的酒保在开了两瓶啤酒之后就走回柜台，不再理他们。  
Steve盯了Howard一会，然后开门见山的说，“Howard，你很沮丧。有什么我能帮忙的吗？”  
Howard喝了一口啤酒，然后低下头看着他，“嗯…让我想想，改名叫stephanie Rogers然后嫁给我？”  
Steve被逗乐了，但是他说，“这可不行，会有数不清的女人想杀了我的。你还有其他建议吗？”  
Howard耸耸肩，开始聊其它的话题，战争，艺术品，超级战士和会飞的汽车什么的。  
Steve承认，跟Howard聊天是件相当有趣的事，他有非同寻常的想象力和幽默感，Steve和Howard整个下午都在聊天和大笑，这导致吧台里打瞌睡的酒保好几次不满的探出头来怒视他们俩。  
快到五点的时候，雨仍然没有停，Steve看了一眼墙上的钟，说他得回去了，他的钥匙还在画廊，再晚一点画廊就要打烊了。  
Howard开车带他回到画廊时，那里已经锁门了，门口的屋檐下站着一个高大的深色头发的年轻人，手上提着一把大伞。  
“那是Bucky”，Steve说，然后他跟Howard道谢并想下车的时候，他的手腕被牢牢的抓住了。  
他转过头去，Howard的深棕色的眼睛紧紧的盯着他。  
然后Howard说，“Steve，我不想结婚，这就是为什么我不高兴。”接着他补充了一句，“除非是跟stephanie Rogers。”  
Steve不确定自己是否明白了一些事情。  
雨点不停的打在车窗上，在离他30英尺远的地方，Bucky拿着伞在来回踱步。  
Steve沉默了几秒钟，然后说，“我很抱歉我得走了，Howard。”  
握在他胳膊上的手紧了一下然后松开了，他歉意的看了Howard一眼，推开车门向画廊跑过去，Bucky立刻发现了他，跑过来撑开伞遮住他们俩。

咖啡馆的筹备工作又持续了一个礼拜，而这期间Howard一直没有出现。等筹备工作一结束，Steve就跟老板辞职了。老板很惋惜，毕竟这种年月想招一个既专业品行又好的人并不容易，但他还是祝Steve一切顺利。

Bucky开始试着成为厨师和会计，而Steve则做招待，他在闲暇时间仍然画画，但都是一些简单的速写。  
有一天他画了一个士兵，以他自己为蓝本，不过更高大也更强壮。之后的几天他一直在画这个士兵的故事，他给他起了名字叫Roger，Roger又瘦又小，却一心想参军。有一天他遇到了一位科学家，科学家用一种奇妙的血清把他变成了一个超级战士。  
Bucky认为这是个很有趣的故事，应该画成漫画。于是Steve把最初的几章投给一家漫画公司，并很快得到了回应。那家漫画公司愿意雇佣他作为漫画家，他甚至可以在咖啡馆里继续画他的漫画，只要每个月拿着完成稿去就行。  
他继续润色这个故事，Bucky建议Roger应该有一个狙击手保护他，于是他们给这个角色起名叫barney。  
漫画最后被命名为Captain America，漫画公司觉得这名字会带来漫画的大卖。  
事实上，漫画的确很受欢迎，出连载漫画的两个月后，布鲁克林的街道上就能看见拿着垃圾桶盖当作盾牌的小孩子了，Bucky甚至从善如流的把咖啡馆的名字也改成了Captain America，这让咖啡馆的生意也好了不少。

然后时间就飞快的过去了。  
Steve和Bucky也曾经有过争吵，因为各种他们事后都想不起来的原因。然后漫画里的Roger就会和barney狠狠的打一架，之后再和好。  
他们还曾经想领养一个孩子，但是手续似乎有些问题，这让他俩都非常沮丧，最后Steve在漫画里给Roger和barney领养了一个儿子Johnny，才让Bucky开心了一些。

Bucky四十多岁的时候一度酗酒，经常醉醺醺的，他年轻时引以为傲的身材也开始有些走形，然而更糟的是，Howard Stark忽然出现了。  
Howard Stark现在是个比年轻的时候更成功的商人，仍然穿着他的三件套，留着小胡子，英俊而且聪明。  
他仍然未婚，他来到Captain America的咖啡馆不过因为他正在交往的女友是漫画的粉丝。他看到Steve的时候眼睛立刻瞪大了，然后站起来去拥抱Steve，并且喊着，“Steve，你一点都没变，我找了你很多年。”或者说，他根本是扑过去的，像是头发现猎物的狮子。  
Steve端着托盘，没躲开他的拥抱，正在柜台结账的Bucky立刻丢下客人冲出来，硬币叮叮当当的掉了一地。然后Steve拦住了他，并且说，“只是个老朋友，Howard Stark。”  
漫画粉丝女友完全被忽略了，所以当天晚上Howard就被甩了，当然，他似乎也不怎么在乎这事。

回家以后Bucky一直沉着脸，Steve叫他去换睡衣的时候他终于爆发了，“我总算知道为什么把Roger变成Captain America的科学家叫Howard了！”  
Steve吃惊的看着他，然后说“Bucky，那只不过因为超级士兵血清这主意本来就是过去Howard告诉我的而已。”  
Bucky并不满意这样的解释，他接着大吼，“那你是什么时候认识他的？我不在美国的四年吗？我在前线打仗的时候你都在做些什么？你看看他看你的眼神！”  
最后他们不欢而散，Bucky摔门离开了，很晚才带着一身酒气回来。  
之后的日子里Howard Stark经常出现，因此Bucky也经常不高兴。

后来某一天的清晨，Bucky还睡得迷糊的时候Steve抓起他的手，从他的无名指上褪下了什么东西。  
当他意识到Steve拿下来的是他们俩的对戒的时候，他立刻在惊吓中清醒过来。那是他刚回到美国的时候买的，那个年代想买一对男式戒指简直是开玩笑，所以他不得不在不同的珠宝店选了相似的两枚戒指。  
但是接下来有另一个冰冷的东西套在Bucky的手上，是枚全新的戒指，他盯着Steve给他戴戒指的手，上面戴着一模一样的另一枚。  
然后他听见Steve说，“嘿，Bucky，我想我好像很少这么说，我爱你。”  
他们之间几乎总是Bucky在说我爱你，Steve的回答总是很含糊。这让Bucky总是在担心也许Steve只是因为自己是他的好兄弟才勉强接受他的。  
他难以控制的凑过去亲吻Steve，然后慢慢的挪到Steve的身上，直到Steve开始笑，并且问他，“Bucky那是你的小肚子吗？”  
他只能一边继续脱着对方的衣服一边大喊，“Steve，闭嘴。”

 

然后他们都老了。  
Bucky发现这一点是因为有一天自己冲咖啡的时候需要戴上眼镜，不然他分不清那几种不同的豆子。他们还过着跟过去差不多的生活，他开着咖啡馆，而Steve画着漫画，Captain America已经连载了几十年，他们都老了，而美国队长仍然年轻。  
Howard Stark也老了，他仍然每个月会来几次，有时带着他的儿子。他十年前结了婚，跟一个中间名叫stephanie的女孩，然后八年前他有了个儿子。  
他儿子Tony Stark是美国队长忠实的粉丝，而且在他父亲明显的心不在焉和Steve的温和亲切的对比之下，他显然更喜欢他的Steve叔叔，（但是Bucky叔叔简直像漫画里的超级反派！）他坚持要Steve在漫画中加入一个叫Tony的角色。他第三次趴在地上打滚的时候，Steve终于妥协了，加入了一个穿着金属外衣的男孩角色，作为美国队长重要的跟班。

 

Howard是最先离开的。  
那时候Tony已经成年，每天最大的乐趣就是泡在实验室以及和Steve贫嘴。Howard的葬礼上Tony迟到了一会，他带来了一幅画，并把他放在Howard的怀里。  
画上是古希腊的战场，里面有一驾没有轮子的战车。

下一个走的人是Bucky，他有一天正在往咖啡里倒奶油的时候忽然倒下去，Steve在Tony的帮助下才把他送到医院。  
他交替的昏迷和清醒着，Steve一直坐在他旁边握着他的手。  
在Bucky清醒的时候，他会跟Steve说起他们年轻的时候，说起战争， Roger和barney，以及那些过去的好时光。  
他有时还故意用手拍拍Steve的手，戒指碰在一起发出叮叮的响声。  
然后Bucky也离开了。

之后Steve的生活变得越发单调，Tony雇了人来照看他们的咖啡馆，他不需要再端咖啡。  
他的金发已经完全变成银白色的了，他每天从早到晚的坐在咖啡馆，画着他的漫画。漫画里的barney还活着——Steve拒绝了Tony的让barney也死去的主意，他想如果那样的话Captain也太可怜了，而且Tony现在也不能躺在地上打滚直到Steve同意。  
Tony经常会来看他，每次都带着不同的女伴。他会嘲笑Tony跟Howard年轻时真是一模一样，然后Tony总是耸耸肩，下次仍然带着不同的女孩出现。

他最后还是给了Captain和他的狙击手一个盛大的葬礼，他们驾驶着故事里反派的飞船去了北极，然后被冻结在那的冰海里。他们作为过去的英雄陷入永恒的沉睡，而他们的儿子Johnny和Tony则开始新的英雄之旅。

Steve Rogers在Captain america终结篇发布的当天等到了来带走他的Bucky。  
Tony继承了那家叫做Captain america的咖啡馆和一屋子的漫画，并且遵照Steve的愿望把他和Bucky barns葬在一起。  
他和Bucky从来没有念过结婚的誓词，所以他也从未担心死亡会真的把他们分开。

 

End


End file.
